Confessions
by Alyciana
Summary: Alicia wonders whether she should confess her feelings to the Student Council Chairman of her school and her best friend. But she gets much more than she expected. RufusXAlicia Contains: Slight fluff and Lemon! One shot AU story! My first lemon fic!


"_To confess or not to confess?" _Alicia though as she stared out the window of her biology class. It was a wet and stormy day, and Alicia had to endure sitting through this boring literature class before she could go home.

It was the first week of the summer vacations and here she was stuck in her school having to take extra lessons in biology just because she was flunking. Alicia hated biology. Especially when it came to dissecting animals, to her it was just too mean and cruel. But for every little kind act that has been done, there is a price to pay. And Alicia's price fore her kindness was summer classes.

"Well, at least today is the last lesson." Alicia said to herself as she sighed and turned to look at the teacher.

Suddenly someone tapped her shoulder. Alicia turned to the side and saw Silmeria, her best friend pointing towards the window.

"It's Rufus." Silmeria whispered.

Alicia immediately turned towards the window and saw Rufus waving at her with a piece of paper in his hand saying:

I"LL BE WAITING FOR YOU AT THE SCHOOL GATE! 

Alicia's heart skipped a beat and nodded shyly to Rufus in reply. Rufus just grinned and ran off.

Silmeria noticed Alicia blushing and whispered. "Oh, so someone's gonna go on a date with a certain Student Council Chairman later."

Alicia's face turned beet red. "Oh stop it Sil!" Alicia replied back as she covered her cheeks with her hands. "We're not going on a date. Besides, he's just going to help me with my biology that's all."

Since Alicia was really weak in biology, Rufus offered to tutor Alicia in biology provided she tutored him in his English writing, since Alicia was an A student in English.

Silmeria knew her best friend well. Alicia had been crushing on Rufus ever since the start of the new school term, but she was just simply too shy to tell him. Even though it was so obvious that Rufus likes her back.

"Whatever you say, Princess." Silmeria said as she diverted her attention back to her biology textbook.

The school bell finally had rung signally the end of all summer classes and the rain had finally stopped. Alicia eagerly packed all her biology notes and worksheets in her bag and eagerly ran out of class to meet Rufus.

It wasn't difficult to spot him as every time he gets the chance to be along a group of adoring fan girls would run up to him bearing all sorts of gifts and presents for him even though it wasn't Valentines' Day.

Well, he was after all the Chairman of the Student Council Board and one of the most popular boys in school.

Sometimes Alicia would question herself if she was worthy enough for him or even love him.

True enough once Alicia stepped out of the school building she saw Rufus with his adoring fan girls.

Just the Rufus spotted her and waved. Alicia waved back shyly as he pushed his way out of the group of girls and made his way to Alicia.

"Ehehe. Sorry about that Alicia." Rufus said with his usual cheerful voice as he scratched the back of his hair. "You know how rough these fan girls can get."

Alicia smiled and shook her head. "It's alright, I understand."

"So, you ready for our tuition?" Rufus asked with a hint of mischief in his eyes.

Alicia shyly nodded. She loved the way how he was always so cheerful and caring.

"Alright! Let's head to my place then!" Rufus exclaimed as he grabbed her hand and led her out of school.

Alicia's heart danced for joy and she walked next to him hand in hand. Just feeling his body next to her as they both walked together.

"If only we could be like this forever." Alicia murmured softly as she gripped tightly onto Rufus's warm hand.

Rufus turned around and looked at her. "Is something wrong Alicia?" He asked with a hint of worry in his voice. "Your hands are really cold."

Alicia shook her head. "I'm fine, I'm just feeling a little chilly. That's all." She replied with a slight smile.

Rufus then took both her hands and held them in his. He then blew them and smiled.

"Feeling better?" He asked with a gentle smile.

Alicia blushed and nodded. Rufus smiled again and grabbed onto her hand tightly as they made their way to his house.

After 10 minutes, the both of them had finally reached Rufus' house. It was really big compared to where Alicia stayed.

"Come on in." Rufus said as he opened the door to Alicia. "Make yourself at home."

Alicia shyly nodded and entered Rufus' house for the first time.

It had a nice and cozy ambience. But there was once thing that puzzled her.

Why did the house seem so….

Empty.

"Um… Rufus?" Alicia said.

"Yeah?" Rufus replied as he turned around. "What's up Alicia?"

"I hope you don't mind me asking but… where are you're parents and your family members?" Alicia asked.

"I knew it you were gonna ask me that." Rufus replied. "My parents are both gone. I live alone."

Alicia stared at Rufus in disbelief.

"Both my parents died a few years ago." Rufus added as he went towards the staircase.

"Lonely." Alicia murmured.

Rufus turned around and looked at Alicia.

"It must be lonely for you. To live all alone." Alicia said as she stared at the ground.

"Whatever. I don't really care anyway. My room is upstairs. The second room on the left, wait for me there." Rufus said as he ran up the stairs leaving Alicia alone.

Alicia slowly made her way to his room and sat down on his bed.

His room.

His scent.

She just wanted to be with him. She loved him. She wanted him to hold her, to touch her and to feel his warm lips against hers.

Alicia laid down on his bed and inhaled his scent. And before she realized it, she fell asleep.

Rufus came back into his room a few minutes later after his shower with some tea and cookies with just a towel wrapped around his waist. He found Alicia on his bed fast asleep.

Rufus sighed and placed the tray of tea and cookies on his coffee table and went up to Alicia.

"Rufus…." Alicia murmured softly. "I… love you."

Rufus' heart skipped a beat when he heard those words come out from Alicia's lips.

Sweet Alicia. His best friend whom he had been secretly in love with for all this time.

He nervously stared at her pale pink lips as though they were beckoning for him to kiss her. Rufus couldn't break away from his sudden rush of emotions anymore. He loved her. And he wanted her so badly.

Rufus slowly moved his face close to hers and finally gave her a gentle kiss on her lips.

Alicia immediately woke up. And startled by his sudden action Alicia sat up and pushed him away from her.

"Rufus! W…What are you doing?! We can't do this!" She exclaimed blushing madly as she avoided looking at him.

But Rufus couldn't take it any longer. He was done with waiting. He wanted Alicia for himself.

"Why?" Rufus asked as he moved closer to her. "Why do you push me away Alicia?"

Alicia blushed madly. "We just can't! This is not right." She replied.

"What's not right about this Alicia?" Rufus asked as he turned he face gently towards him. "I've done enough waiting."

Alicia stared into Rufus' emerald green eyes. _"What did he mean by I've done enough waiting'?"_ Alicia wondered as she tried to search his eyes fro an answer.

"Alicia. I want you." Rufus said as he moved his face closer to his. "I want you now."

"But Rufus we ca-"

Alicia was immediately cut off as Rufus kissed her passionately.

"N…No Rufus… not here. Not now." Alicia said blushing as she tried to push Rufus away with all her might. But she couldn't. Because deep down inside, she wanted him too.

Rufus smirked and kissed her gently.

"Don't worry." He whispered into her ear. "I'll be gentle."

His whispers sending chills down Alicia's spine.

Rufus then gently laid her on the bed gently kissing her. After a few minutes he intensified the kisses and began trailing his kisses from her lips to her neck. He paused and gently nipped and sucked at her neck which made Alicia moan softly.

This turned Rufus on even more. He proceeded to slowly unbuttoning her school blouse and teased her a little but trailing his kisses towards the area above her right breast. Alicia shivered slightly from his kisses and moaned softly.

"You're probably enjoying this aren't you?" He whispered into her ear before unhooking her pink lacy bra then throwing them to the floor. Rufus then placed his hands on both of Alicia's breasts and gently massaged them making Alicia moan slightly louder. Turned on by this he massaged them even harder and kissed her. Rufus then inserted his tongue into her mouth and started a fiery and passionate French kiss with Alicia.

Alicia was lost in his kiss and wrapped her arms around Rufus's neck as he trailed his kisses towards her breasts and began sucking both her nipples one at a time gently.

"Ahh~! Rufus! More!" Alicia moaned slightly louder this time. She could feel herself getting wet at her private area. She blushed and moaned even louder as Rufus nipped and sucked harder at her left nipple as he squeezed her other breast with hand. His free hand gently caressed Alicia's lips. Alicia then couldn't take it anymore licked and sucked on his fingers.

Rufus moaned slightly before trailing his kisses from her breasts to her bellybutton, where he licked around her bellybutton and trailed his kisses slightly further down.

But he decided to tease her even more and moved to sucking and licking her right breast, while his hand squeezed the other breast. His free hand slowly roamed through her body before finding its way to her wet panties.

"My, my, aren't you an eager one." His whispered into her ear before putting his hand into her panties and started fingering her. He inserted his middle finger into her and moved it in and over slowly. Alicia moaned with excitement as she gripped onto Rufus tightly and moaned even louder.

Rufus got turned on even more by her moans and smirked.

He trailed his kisses now towards Alicia's opening and kissed her opening before licking and sucking her as though he was Fenrir devouring a piece of meat. Alicia moaned even louder this time massaging her own breasts as Rufus continued his feast on her. While Rufus licked and sucked her he gently pushed her hands away and massaged both her breasts firmly while Alicia's moans of pleasure filled the room.

"More Rufus~! I want more~!" She moaned as Rufus sucked harder on her opening and licked it playfully.

"You want more eh?" Rufus whispered into her ear as he fingered her playfully. "How bad do you want it Alicia?"

"I want it now!" Alicia cooed as she moaned louder with more pleasure.

Rufus smirked and removed his towel.

He then told Alicia to go on all fours as he inserted his member into her opening from behind and began thrusting in and out of her. Alicia screamed with pleasure as Rufus continued to thrust in and out of her and massaged her breasts.

"Ah~! Rufus! Faster!" Alicia moaned as Rufus began thrusting harder.

The Rufus laid down on the bed as Alicia was on top of him now. Alicia moaned with delight as Rufus began to thrust faster into her opening. She could feel Rufus getting hard inside of her.

Then Rufus sat down as Alicia began licking Rufus's member and sucking on it. Rufus moaned slight as Alicia licked and sucked onto his member harder.

Rufus finally laid Alicia down on the bed before raising both her legs high. He smirked and fingered her playfully enjoying her moans and screams of pleasure. He felt all her four walls tighten.

"Rufus~!" Alicia cooed.

Rufus pushed her panties towards her knees and continued to lick and suck her. He then knelt down and inserted his member into her opening and began to thrust faster this time.

"Oh Rufus~! Faster!" Alicia moaned.

Rufus began thrusting faster and made Alicia scream and moan even more.

"Ah~! I'm coming Rufus~!" Alicia moaned.

Rufus smirked as Alicia's juices exploded from her secretion. Rufus moaned slightly as both their juices mixed together.

Rufus lay down next to Alicia's petite body and hugged her.

Alicia blushed and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Rufus then took his blanket and wrapped it around the both of them.

"I love you Rufus." Alicia said as she tightened her grip around his waist.

"I love you too Alicia." Rufus replied before giving her one final kiss on her pale pink lips before falling asleep in her arms.


End file.
